The Bus Stop
by Artificial Happiness
Summary: Short and sweet oneshot confession that won't take much of your time. Four years of a clandestine love, three words to say, two vexing friends, and one... one confession to make.


**The Bus Stop **by _Artifical Happiness_

**Summary**: Four years of a clandestine love, three words to say, two vexing friends, and one... one confession to make.

---

"Touya, I'm going to school now!" a girl yelled from her room, expecting her older brother to hear her cry. It was her last day of high school, a hallmark in most young adults lives- a transition toward college, a life of independency. Her auburn hair whipped around her head as she searched for a pair of matching socks. Spotting a complement to the one in her right hand, she sprinted towards her prize, her emerald eyes flashing with success. She stood in front of a mirror and pulled on a sock, but fell when she lost her balance. "Hoe!"

"Kaijuu (monster), stop making so much noise up there!" her brother yelled, responding to the loud thump. He had finished making pancakes, setting two of each onto a plate with his spatula. His fluid motions showed that he was adept at this procedure, having done this daily for years. Kinomoto Touya grinned to himself as he heard his sister, Sakura, stomp down the stairs with her usual third phrase of the day:

"I. AM. NOT. A KAIJUU." She glared dangerously at the older man, but her irked countenance quickly faded as she grinned at two portraits atop a piano. "Ohayou, 'kaa-san, 'tou-san! (Good morning, mother, father)"

"I can't believe you're graduating today," Touya teased. "Just five years ago, you fell down from pulling on your socks and forgot to comb half your hair." He grinned in satisfaction as Sakura gave a small, hoe! and ran back up to her room.

_Stupid brother_, Sakura thought as she combed her hair down. She was looking prettier than usual today, applying some make-up that she rarely put on. Today was the day Sakura was going to do something she hadn't the courage four years ago. She patted down her hair again and readjusted her hair ties before she slipped back down to her dining room. "Mou, onii-chan (brother), you're so mean. I'm more mature now, you have to admit." She frowned when her brother scoffed at this. She pulled out her chair and started eating her pancakes. With a bit of difficulty, she managed out: "At least I'm in high school and staying at home, but you're still in college!"

Touya grabbed her plate unexpectantly and held it over his head, chuckling at Sakura's futile attempts to jump for her breakfast. "You better be quiet: you have three minutes before your bus comes."

"HOEE!" Sakura stood up, pushing her chair back as a result, and grabbed her backpack. She straightened her skirt before she disappeared out of the room, disregarding her unfinished breakfast.

"Hey, kaijuu, you have to ea-" Sakura reappeared again, took her fork, stabbed at the pancakes her brother had lowered, and stuffed it in her mouth. She then stepped forward and dug her foot into her brother's, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Bye, dear 'nii-chan!" And with that, she disappeared out of her house and into the outdoors.

---

Sakura's appearance had changed once she stepped out, taking on a serious look. She inhaled the morning rays that shone on her face, revealing her clear skin and beautiful auburn hair, free of tangles and knots. Because she was to be wearing a regalia afterschool, her accompanying graduating classmates were able to wear whatever they chose. She had prepared a few weeks ago a green longsleeved shirt, appearing as a dark green sleeveless top with a near-transparent green layer on top. Her skirt was a plain white one similar to her usual uniforms mandatory to wear at school.

She walked in the direction of her bus stop- the one she had never missed from Freshman year to this day. Her heart rate rose slightly, but sunk as she realized no one was standing under the structure that had protected its inhabitants from rain and snow. There was a reason she always caught the bus, a reason she wore green on her final day of school. Moreover, there was a reason her face reddened slightly at the sight of a figure- a certain amber-eyed boy who made her breath catch in her throat.

The boy was a messy chestnut-haired boy named Li Syaoran, although his hair was more tamed than usual, showing that he had attempted to keep it tidy, with pleasant failing results. In Tomoeda High, he was renowned for his intelligence, his silent personality, and well, his physical blessings. At least among the girls. Syaoran had worn a black t-shirt with red splashes, as well as a white short-sleeved unzippered hoody. He wore jean shorts that were a pleasant contrast to his ordinary white uniform shorts. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked to see if the bus was approaching- it wasn't.

---

Recalling the grueling lecture received by Daidouji Tomoyo, her amethyst-eyed best friend, Sakura managed to give Syaoran a small smile. Just say hi, she thought. A familiar queasiness made its way into her stomach when his mouth curved slightly upwards in response.

"Uh." Syaoran had looked behind him for the expected bus, but quickly turned back at the sound of her... noise. Sakura turned red and looked back down. "Sakura." She looked back up at his raised brow and continued: "Kinomoto Sakura, hajimimashite (nice to meet you)." She held out her hand.

"Li Syaoran," he took her hand in his and shook it. Sakura pulled back as a faintness welcomed itself into her head. In her mind, she laughed to her self. _Silly, I already knew that._

"Li-san, you are graduating too, right?" He nodded, but chuckled.

"No need to be so formal. We've known each other for four years, haven't we?" Sakura giggled, very tempted to squeal and call Tomoyo, but her consciousness thankfully was in control. Besides, Tomoyo and Eriol had told her that Syaoran rarely talked to anyone, and though she had seen it for herself, she called them dirty liars in her head.

"Syaoran..." she tested. He smiled, something she had never seen before.

"Sakura." His face was curious, but his smile did not fade.

"Syaoran." _This was it,_ she thought. _The four years of pining over him, of rejecting the boys who requested to court her, it was all down to this. I like you..._ In her mind she repeated, _Tomoyo always said he rejected any girl that asked him out, but no matter how smart, cute, and kind they were, they were always shot down._ In her mind, she was always hoping she might play a factor into this.

"All this time, I... I've always wanted to do something." His amber eyes were boring into hers, intently gazing at her emerald ones. She could feel her stomach flipping, her hands slightly shaking, her heart racing... But she did it. She took a step toward the boy who had said, "Really," at her statement, and kissed him on the cheek.

At this contact, she was aware of the proximity of her body with his, her face with his, her lips with his. Syaoran's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't do anything. Sakura's mind slipped back into reality and hastily pulled away. She sneaked a glance at him: he was shocked, he was looking at her, but indirectly, his eyes unfocused. Sakura turned red and covered her face, abashed at her action. _Dummy, who kisses someone as a confession? I should've just stuck to the simple, "I like you."_

"You're kidding me."

What?

Dammit.

Oh, God.

_I knew it_, she thought, still unwilling to put down her hands that heralded her face. _I knew it, gah, I'm so stupid. He didn't like me. I barely knew him! Maybe he was gay. That would explain why he rejected so many girls. Seriously, half the school wanted him, including all the guys and girls, and if you don't understand, I mean ALL THE GIRLS WANTED HIM. Oh Kami-sama, please, do something. Anything. Erase this idiotic mistake._

And something did happen. She felt hands enclosing her wrists, gently tugging it towards the ground. Her eyes immediately caught the amber ones of Syaoran, just inches away. He was so close, she could see specks of green his brown ones. And then he smiled and said: "Because all this time, I've always wanted to do this." Sakura's mind generated no thoughts, no reaction, when Syaoran had, in the next second, placed his hands around her waist, and covered her lips with his.

---

Please review. I put a lot of effort into this and I'd like to know how I write. Just tell me if it was cool, what you thought of the ending, just give me some feedback? Please?

xD Gosh, I'm desperate. I got this idea daydreaming in Global. It's one of my first attempts. I'm actually looking for some constructive criticism, but no one's really that not lazy (err... meaning everyone's too lazy ), but it's almost summer, so it's okay to try isn't it:


End file.
